


life imitates art

by raazberry



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, also big head being a softie, just some cute ass jarrich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raazberry/pseuds/raazberry
Summary: Big Head needs to draw two people in love for his art class, but nobody around him wants to actively help him. So if they won't help him, he may just have to help himself, by drawing inspiration from the people around him, namely Jared and Richard.
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	life imitates art

“Can any of you guys help me with my art project?” Big Head asks Dinesh and Gilfoyle, who are trying really hard to find dirt on each other. Neither of them acknowledge Big Head.

“Hello?!” he says again, louder. “Stop trying to destroy each other and help me instead! Guys!” They still don’t acknowledge him. “Fine. I’m just gonna sit here and try to draw some shit on my own.”

He sits on one of the chairs and takes a paper out of his backpack. He reads the words written on the sheet, “Art 301. Assignment: Draw two people in love. Deadline: 10 June.” He tries to sketch two people on his paper but quickly falls asleep on top of a blank page.

* * *

Big Head wakes up to the sound of someone crying. He rubs his eyes and sees Richard hugging a very sad Jared.

“H-hey! How long have I been out? And is he okay?” Big Head points to Jared.

“I dunno, man. We just got here. And he’s…” Richard takes a deep breath. “He’s gonna be fine. Jared. It’s gonna be okay. Let’s distract you, okay?”

“Mm-hm…” mumbles Jared, softly.

Big Head looks down at his almost empty assignment. “Um, do you guys mind helping me out with this?” He holds up his paper.

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea right now, you can do whatever you’re doing right now. Just don’t mind us.” Richard looks at Jared.

Big Head nods and tries drawing from his memory but nothing comes to him. He looks around him for inspiration and sees Richard with his arm around Jared, and a laptop in front of them. Jared is nodding while listening to him mumble about something.

A bulb suddenly lights up in Big Head’s big head.

* * *

“Gilfoyle! Gilfoyle! Look at this thing Big Head drew!” Dinesh is running around the room, Big Head’s assignment in his hand, and Big Head chasing him. “Dude, just let me show this to Gilfoyle! This is _art_!”

Gilfoyle walks from the kitchen with Richard and Jared right behind him. “What.” He takes the paper from Dinesh’s hand.

“Huh. So this is what the two of you do when we’re not around?” Gilfoyle smirks at Jared. Big Head is just about to snatch the paper from Gilfoyle but Richard takes it from him instead.

“I’m sorry dude, I didn’t mean for you to see this!” Big Head states. “But fuckin’ Dinesh took it from me.”

It was a beautiful sketch of Richard and Jared kissing, with Richard’s arms around Jared. Richard would’ve been really happy to see Big Head’s artistic talents if it wasn’t for the art being him and Jared. He wasn’t exactly _unhappy_ but he felt something in his stomach, and his face felt like it was on fire.

Richard keeps the paper on the desk and runs to his bedroom. Jared quickly glances at what it was that made Richard’s face do a full 180, and smiles sadly.

* * *

Richard sits down on the bottom bunk of his bed, with his head in his hands. He thought that he was about to have a panic attack but that wasn’t it. His heart was racing a bit faster than it usually does, and his face felt hot, but he wasn’t feeling anxious. He couldn’t understand this feeling at all.

“Knock-knock?” he heard a familiar voice say.

“Come in!” He responds.

“Richard. Can we talk?” Jared’s eyes look down on his.

“Yeah, man. Wassup?” Richard shifts to make space for Jared to sit down.

Jared smiles at him. “Do we need to talk about this drawing? You know, it’s just a drawing. But however you feel is valid and we can talk about it if you’d like.”

“No, it’s okay, it’s whatever. It’s you know, it’s-“

“Are you sure, Richard?”

“Yeah, my, um, guy! Of course I am. We- We’re friends right? And friends like, they hug and all of that stuff and he must’ve.. Big Head, man! And fuckin’ Gilfoyle! We’re friends, right? You know. I need to talk to Big Head. Oh god. It’s weird. I’m making this fuckin’ weird, aren’t I, fuck, I’m-“ Richard’s rambling is interrupted when he feels Jared’s lips on his.

He almost forgets how to breathe. All he can do is kiss Jared and feel his soft hands around his wavy hair and Oh my God, he is kissing Jared fucking Dunn. This is what he was feeling this entire time. Love. For Jared. It all makes sense now. 

Richard pulls away from the kiss to just breathe.

Jared has a scared look on his face. “Oh my god. Richard. Richard, I am so sorry.” He gets off the bed and moves his hand to his lips. “That was… I am sorry.”

“Jared, hey, no, Jared, this was-“ Richard decides that he kisses better than he speaks. He gets up and runs his hand through Jared’s hair and kisses him again.

Jared steps back. “Are you sure about this?”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything else, Jared.”

Richard kisses him again, with a sort of intensity that made Jared feel like they were the only two people left on Earth. The whole world went silent and all he could hear was their hearts beating in sync with each other.

This tender moment was interrupted by the sound of Big Head gasping.

“It- It’s my sketch! His- Richard’s arm is around yours and you guys are fuckin’ making out!” Big Head fist-pumps. “Woo! I came in here to apologize to for not asking if you guys would be okay with me drawing you guys kissing, but you know what? I feel like me not asking for permission was a good idea! Hell yeah, past me!” He high-fives himself. “I guess life does imitate art!”

Jared looks at him with a peeved look on his face.

“Jared, you don’t have to look at me like you’re gonna kill me. I’ll give you guys some privacy and uh,” He finger guns at them, “You’re welcome.”

With that, he leaves Richard’s room and closes the door.

“Well.. that was…”

“Everything. That was everything.” Richard beams.

“It was, wasn’t it?” Jared says, smiling, with a glint in his eyes.


End file.
